Impulse
by Aineyel
Summary: ByakuyaxIchigo One-Shot. When enough was enough, Byakuya took action following a mere impulse. Warnings: Yaoi. Gets a bit steamy.


Title: Impulse

Rating: T though I almost turned it into M

Summary: ByakuyaxIchigo One-Shot. When enough was enough, Byakuya took action following a mere impulse. Warnings: Yaoi. Gets a bit steamy.

Disclaimer: If Bleach belonged to me you bet Ichigo and Byakuya would be seen a whole lot more together. Darn you Tite Kubo, teasing me! Especially in the 4th movie!

Notes: Written on the spot. Hardly checked for any mistakes, ByakuyaxIchigo. Definitely a One-Shot.

* * *

"Yo, Byakuya!"

**_THUMP_**

That foolish grin of his...

"Oi! Byakuya! Have you seen Rukia?"

**_THUMP_**

The casual use of his name...

Who else but He would cause such a reaction from his own person?

Kuchiki Byakuya placed his hand near his heart, in hopes of quelling.

"..."

The _Passing Confusion_ had already left when Byakuya had not graced him with a word.

Byakuya fumed inside. How his heart betrayed him.

His heart had guided him into marrying Hisana...

His heart had lead him into keeping his promise and adopted Rukia into the Kuchiki House...

And now, his accursed heart was swaying from a foul mouthed orange haired brat of a boy.

He lifted his hand and slowly ran it through his hair. Once it was caught in his hair decorations, Byakuya let out a silent, long sigh.

Flipping over some papers on his desk, he cast any thoughts of the Menace from his mind.

He did not need his heart to lead him astray and give him anymore troubles then it already did.

His ears twitched when he heard the _Annoyance_ laugh cheerfully having found Rukia.

Dropping the papers, he laced his fingers together, propped his elbows onto the table and rested his forehead upon them.

Another sigh was forming and he quickly quelled it as he felt his 2nd Lieutenant approach.

"Captain, I brought the papers- Oh Hey! Ichigo when did you get here?!"

Byakuya's eye twitched in annoyance. That damn brat was disrupting his life far too much for his liking. Being on such friendly terms with his sister, and causing his Lieutenant to be even more worthless then he even thought possible.

Byakuya clenched his fists as Renji casually dropped the papers onto his desk and ran off to meet up with Ichigo.

He watched as the papers slowly slipped from his desk.

Enough was enough!

Slamming his fist onto the table and causing more paper work to fall off of it, he stood tall and flash stepped towards the object of his heat's desire.

He noticed how his sister flinched at his sudden appearance and Renji was still making his way over, somewhat shocked to see his captain behind Ichigo.

Ichigo was frozen stiff, worried he had annoyed Byakuya too much.

Byakuya wrapped a hand around the back of the orange brat's neck, an involuntary shudder racked his arm, feeling the boy's energy and warmth may very well undo everything he had set his mind to doing.

"Get out..."

Quickly flash stepping himself and Ichigo over towards an entrance to his home, he threw Ichigo to the ground.

Byakuya watched carefully as Ichigo coughed, shocked at the sudden rush and small dust cloud that formed when he was thrown.

Noticing the dirt that had landed on Ichigo's somewhat exposed chest, Byakuya swallowed.

**_THUMP_**

"What gives?! I only came to see Rukia!"

"You've seen her, leave."

He watched as red dusted Ichigo's cheeks in mild anger.

**_THUMP_**

He heard as Ichigo clicked his tongue and mumbled something he could not hear.

_**THUMP**_

Byakuya turned and made his way back inside. His accursed heart was acting up again, just what he needed.

He noticed Rukia running towards Ichigo and telling him she would meet up with him later. He heard Ichigo grumble and flashed away.

_**TH-THUMP**_

Pausing mid stride, Byakuya's eyes widened marginally.

It just couldn't be... Clenching his chest Byakuya cursed.

Renji, who was starting to pass by, nearly died in shock.

Byakuya cursed again, ignoring Renji's frozen form and the way Rukia called out to him, worried.

**_TH-THUMP_**

**_TH-THUMP_**

**_TH-THUMP_**

Impossible. How could he have fallen so, that he would be jealous of his sister. That he would be frightened at the thought of Ichigo leaving to a place he could not reach.

His darn heart was making him far too soft.

Enough was enough...

Flash stepping away from a stunned Rukia and confused Renji, he followed Ichigo.

Quickly catching up to Ichigo, he observed how the human was near a small lake in the middle of a forest.

Having finally sensed him, Ichigo turned around angry.

"What the hell did I do now?!"

_**THHH-THUMP**_

What exactly did Ichigo do to him?

He could feel his lips turn upwards and he did nothing to stop it...

"I don't like my things getting dirty..."

"Wh-What are you talking abou-"

Not quite knowing what to do, Ichigo could only openly gape at the strange glint in Byakuya's eyes.

Byakuya then pushed Ichigo into the lake.

Shocked at the cold of the water and unsure of what was happening, Ichigo was suddenly lifted by his collar.

"Do not get dirty again, Kurosaki Ichigo..."

Something clicked in Ichigo's brain and a bright flush covered Ichigo's face and spread to his ears.

Byakuya clicked his tongue and lightly dumped Ichigo onto a patch of grass and promptly yanked at one of Ichigo's sleeves and bit his shoulder.

Ichigo flinched in pain, his blush never dying.

"O-W! The fuck, Byakuya!"

**_TH-THUMP_**

Again his name was called out so casually...

Licking the bite, Byakuya kissed it, causing Ichigo to squirm, uncomfortable.

"He-Hey stop that."

Byakuya leaned his head back a bit to take a good look at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked unsure of what to do, completely new to this type of affection and from Byakuya of all people.

"I don't belong to anyone!"

"Heh-"

"Bastard did you just laugh at me?!"

Even Ichigo was not so sure, for the moment he stared at Byakuya, any laughter he heard may a well have been his imagination.

Byakuya had a dead serious look on his face.

Sliding a hand into Ichigo's shirt, Byakuya completely ignored him.

Feeling the cool hand wander underneath his shirt, Ichigo panicked, flinging his arms around and trying to shove Byakuya off of him.

Too much was happening and way too fast. Ichigo was completely unsure of what to do. How was he supposed to act against such an aggressive man anyhow?

A breeze made him realize he was soaking wet and cold. He shivered, though from the look Byakuya gave him or from the chill he wasn't sure.

"Kurosaki Ichigo..."

Blinking, he glanced away from Byakuya, nervous.

"You will be mine..."

Snapping his head back about to retort, he was stopped by soft warm lips.

Shaking, Ichigo did not respond.

What was happening?!

Pulling his head away, Ichigo grumbled.

"I don't belong to anyone dammit!"

"Good, you belong to me only then."

Ichigo gawked at this possessive side of Byakuya.

What had he done to warrant Byakuya's attention and affections?

Ichigo's eyes began to swirl, completely confused at all the thoughts he was having.

Being in a relationship with Byakuya of all people! Could he do it? Should he give Byakuya a chance? Did he even have a choice?

It didn't help when lips found his own and he felt like he was on fire, the normally emotionless man was pouring all his emotions into his kisses and Ichigo wasn't sure he could take so much of it.

"Hmmm-!"

Byakuya smirked into the kiss, knowing full well Ichigo was no longer thinking straight anymore.

He then tilted his head and deepened the kiss, he felt Ichigo slowly respond to him as he swiped his tongue over Ichigo's tightly sealed lips.

Reaching under clothes, his hand grazed Ichigo's nipple.

"A-h!"

Taking advantage, he plunged his tongue in and explored.

He felt Ichigo shiver at his touch as he mapped Ichigo's chest.

He felt the tentative touch of Ichigo's tongue against his own when he finally gave in.

He heard every gasp and moan ushered between bruised lips, enjoying his every touch.

It was exhilarating...

His heart always managed to lead him into the most troublesome of situations but not once had he ever complained. And he wasn't about to start now.

He observed as Ichigo's toes curled and the way he clung to his back, desperate, though for what the young orange haired brat wasn't sure of.

There was no way Byakuya was going to complain at all. Would he regret his decisions? Most likely but that would be later...

"Hmmm! Bya~kuya...!"

... It would be much later ...

* * *

*coughs* There we have it my favorite pairing. Like it hate it? Let me know. Also if you notice any mistakes please let me know!


End file.
